Mischievous Love
by CardofSpades
Summary: Ryuu has never been good emotions what happens when shes taken a liken to the cutest guy in her class and her sisters trying to help her at least talk to him but will it work? or will she fall in love with her best friend? Hikaru Hitachiin? (A/N: original owner is Ryuu Setsuko) Hiatus
1. Info

**_Ok i dont not own the first 4 chapters of this story Ryuu Setsuko does but she wont be on anymore so im taking this story off her hands enjoy_**

* * *

Name: Ryuu Kobayashi

Age:15

Gender:Girl

First year in Ouran Academy

Apperence: Black hair that is pulled up in a messy ponytail with neon green bangs that are swept to the right side of her face, Dark green eyes, her cheeks splashed with freckles

Always has a black hoodie even if shes wearing the school uniform (she wears the boys uniform with permission from the chairman since she protested that she would not wear dress and is often mistaken for a boy) and wears combat boots.

normal wear for her is a red tantop with black capries

Likes: Sweets,Kendo(even thou her sister won't let her practice it), baseball,Cooking/Baking(does this in secret doesn't want people to think shes gone soft)piano, and sleeping,painting bugs,stuffed animals and soba

Dislikes:Sour foods, dresses, heels, makeup, etc., girls screeching or MOEing (but does like Yaoi) her sister, hights

Blood type:AB

Secret: you'll find out~~

* * *

Name:Miyuki Kobayashi

Age:18

Gender:Girl

Third year in Ouran Academy

Apperence:Brown hair always worn in curls with bangs that are tucked behind her ears and bright blue eyes

Likes to wear skirts girly stuff like blouses does wear jeans sometimes, does wear the girls uniform

normal wear: sundresses

Likes:Mild Foods,Flowers,Tea, stuffed animals, make up, Pop singer:Ryo Usagi(is a girl) the color pink,purple,and red,violin,and Cello

Dislikes:Sweets,Dirt(mud, etc.),Bugs,Kendo,People who are mean, and the Hitachiin twins (but loves their mothers designs often makes Ryuu pick up some of the fashions she creates), pranks, and bees

Blood type: O

Secret: you'll find out (that is if you can find it in the small hints i drop)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: dont own the first few chapters or the anime sorry**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ok i dont not own the first 4 chapters of this story Ryuu Setsuko does but she wont be on anymore so im taking this story off her hands enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter one

Why happening to me? My heart beats faster everytime I see him, Daisuke Hibiki, my heart beats faster then before he entered the room. I can't speak when he's around, I'm afriad of standing up in front of the class because he looks at me. I asked my sister what this feeling was, her therory was that: I've fallen hard for him, I was in love. Hell, no wonder I didn't know the feeling that made my mind stop working I've never experianced it.

I asked her how I could get rid of the feeling,soon I find myself stuck in a chair getting a lecture from Tamaki that it was only proper for me to get this feeling and that I should charies this feeling well this ended with him flying across the room and me storming out of the room followed by Haruhi trying to calm me down.

"Ryuu ! please calm down he didn't really mean it, she called out, you know how he can be-"

"Yeah I know how he can be, he can be annoying ,stupid ,selfish, rude, oohh boy the list goes on I got a lot more," I said quickening my pace.

I don't know how far i walked but when my anger blew over i was on the roof. "Nice veiw isn't it ? said a voice behind me, I turned around, there stood "Hikaru?" I questioned. "Where is Karou?"

"How do you know that its me and not Kaoru? Are you one of the lucky people who can tell us apart?"

"Yep your Hikaru because your voice is just a bit lower then Kaorus' and I know your scent you smell of cherries you know that Karou smells like strawberries "freaky," he said, I thought I saw him shudder "Yeah, it"s one of my many talents," I said shrugging.

After a moment of silence Hikaru spoke again "So whos the guy you like?"

"Umm...Daisuke Hibiki" He was quiet for a moment before saying "Need some help?"

"Help on what?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Your image, how can he notice you if your wearing a male uniform," he explained, "He might just think your another guy," Hikaru waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Really, I said feeling my eye twitch with annoyence, Tell me something I don't know. "Well you can be a little bossy, mean, hot headed and- Oww! what was that for?

I smiled at how he landed on his ass after i flipped him, "You hurt my pride." I said smiling evily.

"I did not hurt your pride you got angery, now help me up," He said holding up his hand I sighed "Fine I forgive you," i said grabbing his hand to only find myself on the ground besides him, it took me a minute to realize what Hikaru had just done, he'd pulled me on the ground next to him. "Damn it Hikaru how does that help this situation anways you'll only get hurt," and with that i had his arm twisted behind him back

"Now tell me Hikaru and I still bossy and mean," I giggled at his futile attempt to escape "YES! you still are bossy and mean! I take back nothing-ooww fine fine I take it back your not bossy,"

"AND" "and your not mean" He gave in. I smiled and released his arm we chatted awhile up on the roof befor Kaoru finally found Hikaru and they left.

Maybe I'll wear a dress tomarrow but first I need to find a dress.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: dont own the first few chapters or the anime sorry**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ok i dont not own the first 4 chapters of this story Ryuu Setsuko does but she wont be on anymore so im taking this story off her hands enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 2

People were staring, haven't they ever seen a girl wear a dress, geez all the girls in this academy wore the damn dress, so why stare at me.

This morning my sister looked at me like I had grown a second head as I pulled on the dress. Then the teacher thought I was a new student and Daisuke-san actually looked at me thou I thought it was out if shock but at least he noticed. The dress was getting on my nerves, why?, I have no idea, maybe because of the space between my legs or just because of the fabric swaying over my legs or maybe how the dress had long sleeves and a high collar or how it was a fucking horrible shade of yellow!

Miyuki dragged me to the host club because they might not be able to see this again and believe me after today they weren't. Tamaki cooed over how cute I looked, Kyouya was not paying attention, Mori-sempai just hmm'ed and Honey-sempai just tugged at the dress wondering if I would like some cake with him. Kaoru was messing with my hair trying to make it look decent and for some reason Hikaru stayed silent Haruhi was too busy with the guests. I sighed when Hikaru just walked out without even saying a word.

I followed him to see what was wrong only to find him doubled over in laughter; I (tried to) walked over to where he was leaning against a wall and smacked him with a satisfying sound. "Ow what was that for' Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head where a bump was starting to form.

"For laughing"

His face was blank until looked at the dress again. "oohh you're wearing a dress but my question is to why?" I started to feel aggravated "because I took your DAMN advice. And wore a dress."

He started laughing again "you're really funny you know that Ryuu."

"Hmm… Hikaru you want to know what a broken bone feels like." I asked cracking my fingers to prove my point. Whoa I didn't mean it like that I meant your funny as a compliment." Hikaru said waving his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Never mind your stupid you know that Hikaru." I said smiling as I helped him up off of his ass.

"Hey I have one more piece of advice for you ok." He said patting me on the back "Don't wear something that's not you, just be yourself and not something you aren't"

I smiled before punching him in the arm "I think the advice you meant to give me was "Never listen to the advice I give it's really dumb and might backfire"

"Hey that's not true," I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well not all of it some of my plans don't backfire. I smirked "Really"

"Yes really some are better than the bosses, Hikaru shrugged, Hey you want to hang out somewhere tomorrow...yea know because it'll be Saturday."

It was my turn to start laughing, "What? What did I say?" Hikaru said defensibly

"Nothing …nothing, I said in between laughs, but…um sure we can hang out" I tried so hard not to let my words drip with sarcasm. He smiled "great so you'll come by my place around 7ish…, I looked at him with my, are-you-kidding-me-look, 10ish, he finished. I smiled "okay but your buying me coffee."

"Deal"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: dont own the first few chapters or the anime sorry**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Ok i dont not own the first 4 chapters of this story Ryuu Setsuko does but she wont be on anymore so im taking this story off her hands enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yeeeaaaahhhhh I updated for once stupid writers block now if u read this I'll begin on the next . who am I kidding I don't even have a plot in my head for this story I'm going to wing it well don't kill me if this story gets discontinued ok enough depressing notes enjoy and I'll TRY really, really really, hard to get the next chapter up. My goal for this chapter or the next is to at least get it up to 1000 words.

Miyuki rummaged through my closet trying to find the "Perfect" outfit for my "Date". Not this again, I sighed, every time I would go out of the house for hours she just HAD to pick out an outfit for me no matter what.

"OH what do you think of this one Ryuu it will match your eyes" Miyuki said dreamily probably picturing me in a silk woven dress giggling like a girl who just found out her crush likes her. I sighed, "Yeah know I think I'll just stick with what I'm wearing right now".

She looked crushed, "W-what b-but you need to look presentable Ryuu!" I sighed again "hey Nii-san (something I call her when I want my way) were just going to the park I don't need a pink frilly dress to go to the park, she looked hurt and crumbled to the ground in a oh so dramatic way, sobbing, damn her acting skills, I took this as my cue to get the fudge out of there.

Turns out I ran all the way to the Hitachiin's mansion with no money and no phone, shit this was going to be just great I'm going to be left stranded with Hikaru. I sighed and banged on the door (not knocked banged yes I was that mad at myself that I just had to take it out on the door) the butler opened the door and let me in. He began to walk up the stairs, probably to get Hikaru, and then a thought came to mind, "wait old man I'll go get him." I held him back , he looked hurt that I called him an old man (deal with it I call any man with white hair and wrinkles old unless u have a disease that makes u look older then I'm very sorry for whoever has that) but nodded none the less. He properly thought I was going to walk up 10 flights of stairs, hell no I can't even walk up 3 without someone carrying me; instead I took a deep breath and screamed, "HHHHEEEEYYYY! HHHIIIKKKKAAARRUUUU! , then another breath of air, GGGEETTT!YYYOOUURRR! AAASSSS! DDOOWWNNN! HEERRREEE! NNNOOOWWWW! (a/n: this is something I scream when my friends won't come out of their houses and I'm too lazy to walk up the stairs and throw water on them, gets them up fast thou) He came running down almost halfway down the stairs he stopped and looked at me "jeez you don't have to yell I could hear you from the garden, he looked at me a little longer, and that's what you're wearing to the park." He, like my sister looked offended when I said "Yes of course, haven't you ever seen a girl wear short shorts and a tan top (both black with Panic! On the dance floor logos) with no shoes"

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"I ran" I shrugged taking a glance at what he was wearing, light blue t-shirt with a band logo I didn't know (a/n: I was lazy ok I really didn't want to but down an actually band) and red ….skinny jeans (a/n: what I wanna know is how do guys get them on I keep thinking this when I saw the music video for The Lazy Song and when one of my friends who was a guy was wearing them one day! HOW!) "Well are you ready mister idiot or do I have to wait another hour to let you put on your makeup!"

"No we can go no—heeyy! That is not very nice just because I'm a son of a fashion designer does not mean I wear makeup"

I rolled my eyes "whatever let's just get going before my afternoon nap"

"you take to many naps" Hikaru said walking down the other half of the stairs and letting the butler open both the house door and the car door for us, I like always fell asleep in the car on the way to the park. When we arrived Hikaru woke me up with the promise of ice cream which was what we got as we were walking around, everything was perfect that was before I lost sight of Hikaru and having no sense of direction was bad to make things worse a guy was trying to hit on me.

"Come on baby lets go back to my place, you won't regret it" He took it upon himself to let his arm circle around my waist, I felt my eye twitch before I flipped him over he looked shocked that a girl could do that to him, I smirked before walking away. I searched everywhere in this damn park how can you not find a damn ginger in this peasant park, I sighed before scanning the crowd again, THERE! Near the balloons, I ran towards the colorful air filled balls (a/n did I just type that hahahaha I'm perverted aren't I) and jumped on my gingers back "idiot you left me to wander around this damn park alone".

"hey I'm sorry I thought you when home" he complained clearly not happy that I had taken it upon myself to jump on his back "I don't even know what park this is, I don't have money or my phone and I'm starving, I whined, so you must take me home NOW!." The so said ginger gave me a piggyback ride back to the car then my house which again I fell asleep in the car. I was awoken when Hikaru poked my side making me jolt awake and out of reflects punched him.

"ow that was uncalled for" he whined rubbing the back of his head where again a bump was starting to form."

"Well you could have carried me into my house" I grumbled getting out of the car before I could close the door I saw the blush that started to form. "See you later" he mumbled

"Yeah see you later" I slammed the door to the car and I could hear him curse as the limo pulled away. I laughed walking up to door where my sister was sure to be waiting to ask me how my "date" went and you know I'm pretty sure I'll call it a date it was longer than 30 minutes.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: dont own the first few chapters or the anime sorry**_


End file.
